Sylv-Ia
"Sylv-Ia" is a traveling medicine woman and the daughter of Bernard and Olivia and the wife of Luke. Upon her mother dying of AIDS when Sylv-Ia is really little, Sylv-Ia desires to try her hardest to become the best medicine woman she can be and never allow anybody to experience the loss her father and her had to endure. Ro-Zone Sylv-Ia Sylv-Ia was the unexpected and unplanned pregnancy of Olivia. While the white wolf, Olivia, spent her time being painted and loved by Bernard, he began to notice the difference in Olivia's body. Upon the verification that she was pregnant, Bernard bought Olivia from the organization that 'owned' her, and vowed to watch over her and her child. When her mother still believes she has to sleep around in order to obtain money for them to make a stable living, Sylv-Ia’s mother ends up attracting AIDS, which eventually claims her mother’s life when Sylv-Ia is only seven. After that moment, Shar-On, Bernard’s secret first crush, becomes another mother for Sylv-Ia even after the birth of her own daughter, Ryssa. Since the status of Sylv-Ia’s mother was widely spread, hateful comments started to be thrown at Sylv-Ia for being a whore’s child—making it difficult for her to attend school. Even though they are 7 years apart, Ryssa ends up becoming close to her and gets into fights with boys and girls half her age just to make sure Sylv-Ia remains safe. The two of them leaning on one another, they become inseparable and tell each other everything like two sisters would. With her birth mother what drives her desire to be a medicine woman, Sylv-Ia ends up beginning her training to become one in her early teens. Upon her 21st birthday, she ends up moving from Angel Island to head to the East, where she heard the best priestesses and priests practice their healing. While missing her family back on the island, Sylv-Ia only is able to see them when the island passes over the east or when the funds allow. Burying her nose into her studies to keep her mind off of home, the Dark Egg Legion ends up attacking the temple where she lives and attempting to burn the village to the ground while taking what survivors they can to be forced over to the Legion. In her efforts to get the sick children out of the burning building, the support beams end up collapsing and burying her partially under them. Unable to move and knowing the children wouldn’t have the strength or energy to help, she yells at them to get out and get to safety. The E.S.T being within the area to aid in the fight against the Dark Egg Legion, Luke notices the children running out of the temple and mentioning there was a priestess still trapped inside. While not on duty, Luke quickly runs into the collapsing building to find the woman the children had mentioned. Sylv-Ia lying there in the smoke engulfed temple as she had come to accept her fate (though tearful at the thought of leaving her father behind), she could feel the broken rafters moving as Luke used his robotic arm to destroy the debris and free Sylv-Ia from death’s clutches. Rushed to the hospital, Sylv-Ia was treated for her injuries and kept there for a week with Luke checking in on her every day. With Bernard notified of his daughter’s condition, her father hurried out to the East as quickly as he could to be with his child. A bit worried that Luke may have to return to Angel Island sometime soon, Sylv-Ia tries to keep her feelings for Luke at bay—especially given their age difference, as she is 7 years older than he is. Upon being told that Luke is stationed out in the East for the time being and may be there for awhile, Sylv-Ia spends what time she can with him when she’s not busy tending to her studies at the temple, which ends up being rebuilt. As their love begins to grow, Sylv-Ia finds the taunting unbearable and disheartening from her fellow priestesses, as they remind her that Luke is only 20 years old and still a little boy. Confiding in her best friend and sister, Ryssa, as well as telling Luke her confusions on the matter, Sylv-Ia ends up finally marrying Luke and eventually moves back to Angel Island to live with him when their training is completed. As the two of them settle down in Luke’s parent’s home for awhile, Sylv-Ia ends up pregnant with Luke’s quintuplets. While the pregnancy ends up proving to be difficult, Sylv-Ia still manages to give birth to her five babies: Cecil-Ia, Cynth-Ia, Balthier, Van, and, the runt of the clutch, Spencer. Skyrim Zone In the Skyrim Zone, Sylv-Ia is pretty much the same in a way. Living in Whiterun with her mother and father, her drive to become a priestess is given to her when her mother dies from an unknown illness (though AIDS is hinted, it’s never stated as there was no name for the illness). Ryssa, however, is the older one by six years, and is pretty much her older sister and protector in a way with Sylv-Ia being subjected to the hateful comments about being a whore’s child. Whenever Lord Thunderhawk and Sara-Li visited Whiterun, they would bring their son, Luke, with them who grew close to Sylv-Ia in a friendship way in his young age when Sylv-Ia treated him for a poisonous spider bite. Every time Luke came into town, Sylv-Ia would spend time with him and, later, asked to be the high priestess of his court when Luke takes the throne of Whiterun at the age of 12 (her being 19). As she does her best to watch over Luke and protect him from any ill attempts of assassination with Captain Remington’s help, Sylv-Ia soon finds her focus split when her father begins to deteriorate. With his muscles degenerating, Bernard ends up bedridden and clings to life as he waits for his other daughter, Ryssa, to return home from her training to become a great knight. When Sylv-Ia receives word that her friend is coming home, she is more than ecstatic to meet her and welcome her back home after being gone for so many years. However, their happy reunion is brief, as she tells Ryssa what has become of Bernard, the man that had become Ryssa’s entire world when her own family died. The three of them able to spend one last night together, Bernard begs the girls to take his art, stories, and poems with them when they go and do as they please with them. Dying that night under Layla-Ne’s watch, Sylv-Ia finds that a majority of his art muse in his final hours before being unable to lift a paintbrush or a quill again was Ryssa and herself—Bernard telling the girls in a note how much he loved them and how they inspired him from day one. With her focus able to remain solely on Lord Luke, Sylv-Ia does her best to move on from the death of her father though finds herself confiding in and leaning on Luke when Ryssa is busy training to become part of the Whiterun guard. During this time, Sylv-Ia finds herself growing attached to Luke in a mate sense. When she finds her feelings about to boil to the surface one day, Sylv-Ia is stopped by the urgent arrival of a message from Luke’s father, Thunderhawk: telling Luke that in order to curve Knuckles’ rage over the thought of a non-guardian taking Whiterun, Luke was to be betrothed to Knuckles’ daughter, Lara-Su. Feeling her world shatter, Sylv-Ia quickly excuses herself from the throne room and hurries to her bedchambers to cry over the loss of having her King’s hand, with Ryssa quick to comfort her. With Thunderhawk trying to arrange meetings with Lara-Su and Luke to meet, Luke does his best to make up excuses as to why he doesn’t want to be bothered, or he cannot be bothered to handle Lara-Su’s company—infuriating his father and Knuckles. Deciding that a time away from Whiterun might be ideal, Luke and Sylv-Ia decide that a camping trip with Ryssa and Remington may help ease everybody’s nerves. Leaving his house jarl in control of things, Luke and the others end up camping not far from Whiterun. During the trip, Sylv-Ia finds her emotions reaching their peek, as she is asked to share a tent with the man she loves more than anything. Finding the chance to tell Luke how she feels late one night, Sylv-Ia is relieved to see that Luke feels the same way, and she is the reason he has been refusing Lara-Su’s hand. When Luke ends up taking Sylv-Ia as his Queen, Knuckles becomes furious and declares war against Luke and Whiterun: telling Luke he would make him pass his crown to Knuckles’ daughter, Lara-Su, and hand over Whiterun as well as force Sylv-Ia from Luke’s arms and brand her as one of his own servants—stripping her of her priestess title. Frightened at these turn of events, Luke comforts his bride and tells her he will do whatever it takes to make sure these measures do not come to pass, as he would easily behead a guardian for the mere thought of him touching the woman he loved in any manner. The war lasting for months, Sylv-Ia does her best to be strong for her people and heal the wounded that go out against Knuckles’ army. During the war, she cannot help but feel she is to blame for causing it to begin with. However, the war soon comes to an end thanks to the aid of High King Spectre’s army finally joining in the fray to aid Thunderhawk, Sabre, and Luke against Knuckles’ unbelievable power. With the celebrations in order and the arrival of Ryssa and Remington’s son, Sylv-Ia finally tells Luke she’s pregnant with his child now that the stress of the war is over. Both of them excited and expecting their baby in the summer, Sylv-Ia finds the pregnancy difficult. Unable to keep much food down, she becomes too weak to stay on the throne and becomes bedridden with Layla-Ne and Lady Sara-Li trying to help her through it. When her labor hits, Sylv-Ia becomes too weak to push in the beginning—causing Thunderhawk to do his best to strengthen her with his chaos powers and help get the baby out. Spencer being born in the summer, he was so small that he could fit in the palm of his parent’s hands. Sylv-Ia puts as much focus as she can on her little boy with Luke’s help, as he grows up with weak lungs. Since this is something Sara-Li experienced with her own brother, Cyrus, Spencer’s grandmother comes to his rescue and attempts to help him control his breathing better. Personality Very bashful and extremely loving and tolerant of others, Sylv-Ia does her best to make sure the ones she cares for are well attended to. Having the hardest time speaking her mind, it usually takes others to get her to have her true feelings rise to the surface. In the Ro-Zone Sylv-Ia, it is noted that she wears pink ribbons in means to modivate herself and remind herself of the losses she had endured along her way to becoming a healer. The ribbons are all over her clothes, dreadlocks, and even on her body under her clothing. The one about her hips is in dedication to her mother--the one that got her started to begin with. In the Skyrim-Zone, Sylv-Ia is well education in astronomy and knows every story possible dealing with the guardians, myths, and anything else with Skyrim no thanks to her father, Bernard's, bedtime stories.